And a Letter from Home
by phix27
Summary: It's letters from Jaden and his sister.  Jaden has a problem and Jen just might know how to help.  Yes, Jen is an OC.  No, she is not a Mary Sue.  Sheesh!  This does have a pairing in it!  Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters you see here.


**And a Letter from Home**

By: phix27

_Dear Sis,_

_Heya, I haven't talked to you in a while. How ya been at Duel Academy in the North? How's Jezzie? I know she's you're best friend there. _

_Well, my Duel Academy has been interesting, to say the least. I'm in Slifer Red. I know you're in Obelisk Blue, so don't rub it in, okay Jen? Anyway, I've made some really cool friends! You have to meet them when you next come to see me ok?_

_Well, as you might have guessed, I have a reason behind this letter. You know I'd never write to you unless there was something big. And there is. _

_See, there's this guy named Jesse Anderson. Maybe you know him, he's from the North. Anyway I wanted to ask you- know what? Never mind. _

_See you at Christmas Jenny!_

_Love,_

_Jaden _

_**Dear Juudai,**_

_**Hey little bro! It's so good to hear from you! **_

_**It's pretty boring here, as usual. Jezzie's good and she misses you. Isn't that weird? You know I'm just kidding bro. **_

_**No worries Jay, I would never make fun of you. I'm actually in Ra Yellow. And besides, Slifer is still a good house. I actually started out in Slifer and moved to Ra. Maybe you will too. **_

_**I've made some friends too! And I hope that you're friends treat you right. No one messes with my little bro and gets away with it!**_

_**Of course I knew there was a reason! I'm not your twin for nothing Jay! And ya, I know Jesse. He's one of my best friends here at North. And, come to think of it, he reminds me a lot of you. Whoa, that's creepy!**_

_**What did you wanna ask? You know I want to know! You can't leave me off like that! I won't let you alone until you tell me!**_

_**I won't talk to you at Christmas unless you tell me Jay!**_

_**Love Ya Muches Bro,**_

_**Jen**_

_**P.S. DON'T CALL ME JENNY!!!!!!**_

_Dear Jennifer Marie (better?),_

_I'll have you know I am only 15 seconds younger then you are! I hardly am a little brother!_

_Why is it weird Jezzie misses me? It shows she has good taste. Just kidding sis._

_No way, they made you a Ra Yellow-Belly? Those freaks! Don't they know you're the best duelist out there? Besides Yugi Moato that is. _

_All my friends are good to me. Well, they pick on me a lot, but everyone picks on me. _

_Well, what I want to ask isn't exactly normal. Actually, it's not normal. And it's not really a question. _

_I don't really know how to start this, but I'll try. So, you know I'm not into girls right? Of course you do, I tell you everything! Anyway, usually I just dream about normal things, you know? Like dueling or monsters or things like that. _

_Lately though, I've been dreaming about Jesse. Stop laughing, not __**that**__ kind of dream! Just, like, we're walking by the shore and I tell him I love him. Do you think that's weird? Do I like him? HELP SIS HELP!_

_Can't wait to hear what you think!_

_Juudai_

_P.S. Why do you call me that?_

_**Dear Juudai,**_

_**If you must know why I call you that, it's you're name in Japanese and I like it. **_

_**Thanks for the complement. I think.**_

_**Yeah, I know you're not into girls. And by the way, those things aren't normal. You're a freak. But I mean that in the kindest way possible. Sorta. **_

_**Just so you know Jay, I wasn't laughing. I don't think it's very funny. Well, okay, I chuckled a little. **_

_**Stop looking at me like that Jaden, I'm serious! **_

_**Alright, I laughed for like, 5 minutes straight. Happy now?**_

_**As for you're dream, I don't think it's weird. Hey, what does Jesse say when you tell him you love him? Does he say it back? **_

_**Well, I can't tell you if Jesse swings the way you do, cause I don't know. He's never shown interest in any of the people here other then friends or opponents. Has he shown any interest like **__that__** to anyone at your school?**_

_**And yes, I think you like him.**_

_**Waiting to hear more about the soap opera that is your life!**_

_**Jennifer Marie**_

_**P.S. You're a freak. **_

_Dear Jennifer Marie (what's you're name in Japanese, so I know.),_

_You are a very nice sister. And when I say that, I mean you're not nice at all. _

_Jesse doesn't say anything. He starts to, but then I wake up. He get's sort of a… dreamy look in his eyes before though. _

_He hasn't shown any interest to anyone like __**that**_. _Well, not that I noticed anyway. What do you think that means? _

_My life is not a soap opera Jen! Get a grip or get a life!_

_Love you little,_

_Juudai_

_P.S. You're the freak!_

_**Dear Juudai,**_

_**I am never telling you what my name is in Japanese! Mwahhhh!!!**_

_**Yes, I just evil laughed. Deal wit it. **_

_**I think it means you haven't been paying close enough attention to the details Jay. Does he touch you a lot? And no, not like that. You are such a horny teenager!**_

_**And for you're information, I do have a life! And it's better then yours!**_

_**Love you less,**_

_**Jen**_

_**P.S. You're a giant freak!**_

_My Dearest Sister,_

_I have happy news!_

_But first…_

_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard and their like, 'It's better then yours'. Damn right it's better then yours!_

_Now for my happy news!_

_Jesse (well, dream Jesse) said he loved me! Do you think I should ask him out in real life? I'm really unsure about this Jen! You have to help me!_

_Love you most!_

_Juudai_

_P.S. I love you!_

_**Dear Juudai,**_

_**Yuck! Too much love, can't take it all! **_

_**Way to go Jay, you've given me a twitch! I shall never be the same!**_

_**And that is such a stupid song. What is wrong with you?**_

_**Yay dream Jesse! It's about time!**_

_**And I say, go for it! Besides, the worst that can happen is you get rejected, right? **_

_**Can't wait to hear more!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jen**_

_**P.S. Shut. Up.**_

_Dear Jen,_

_Well, more happy news!_

_Jesse said yes! _

_I'm writing this real quick cause we're going to dinner, but I really wanted to tell you. _

_Thanks for all you're help Jen. If you ever need mine, just ask. You know I'll be there._

_Anyway, thanks!_

_Love,_

_Juudai_

A/N: Yes, I know Jaden doesn't have a sister named Jennifer Marie. But deal with it, okay?

Please please please! Review! It helps me become a better writer!


End file.
